


Fuhrer Returns

by luminescentGhosts



Series: Forbidden Nazi Onion Love [2]
Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M, NSFW, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Smut, mean boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminescentGhosts/pseuds/luminescentGhosts
Summary: Hitler comes to Shrek's home for a round two. Hitler shows up in only a black robe and entices Shrek. The night soon becomes interesting and fun.





	Fuhrer Returns

"Zis iz mine swamp now". The words haunted Shrek long into the night. Shrek had always thought that his admiration, his love, for Hitler would be one sided. After the evenings events, Shrek was a wreck. Physically and mentally. Mine Fuhrer, unsurprisingly, was crule in the bedroom, in this case his office, just as he was to the Jews. Shrek’s stomach flipped uneasily at the thought of encountering Hitler in the morning, after being promoted to be his personal attendant.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knocking on Shrek’s hotel room door. "Who in the world could et be? Its nearly 2AM!" Shrek thought. "Mine ogre can not hide! Open ze door at once!" An all too firmilular voice said. "Mine Fuhrer?" Shrek temidly said from behind the closed door. "Da, now open ze door!" Hitler said.

Deciding to not get on Hitler’s bad side, Shrek decided to open the door. There were no body guards with Hitler. Shrek pondered the lengths Hitler must have gone through to get here unseen. The foremost thought Shrek had was how fine Hitler looked. His usual uniform was long gone. Now replaced with a black silk robe, perfectly matching his moustache and hair. Curly black chest hairs peaked out from the robe, adding such contrast against his porcelain skin. Shrek felt a bulge begin to rise. "I zee someone is happy to see me" Hitler said, before Shrek had the chance to hide his growth.

Hitler didn’t give Shrek a chance to answer before crashing his lips into his. Shrek let out a muffled ogre moan, giving Hitler the perfect opportunity to slip his toung into his mouth. Shrek was being dominated. His swamp was no longer his. It was Hitler's. Shrek wrapped his arms around Hitler, slowly snaking them under Hitler's robe. Before much exploring could be done, Hitler pushed Shrek back onto the bed. He stood menacingly over Shrek. "Take zem off, show me ze sweet swamp!" Hitler commanded. Shrek looked away blushing before slowly beginning to take off his boxers, knowing that he could never deny the Fuhrer. Once Shrek was fully exposed, Hitler barked his next order, "Now get on ze hands and knees!"

The lightest of touch made Shrek clench. This earned him a hard slap from Hitler "NO CHENCHING!! ZIS IS MINE SWAMP!" Shrek felt humiliated but continued to follow Hitler's orders. Shrek tries his hardest to relax and stay calm, fighting his fear of his strong Fuhrer. How did this get so bad? His love for his Fuhrer has been replaced by total fear in just one day. However, this fear is so arousing to Shrek, his member growing. Shrek is brought back into his terrifying reality when Hitler slaps him on the ass, hard, with a horse crop, making Shrek scream and tears gather in his eyes. "Listen to me, you dirty slut!" Hitler orders in a harsh tone. Hitler gives Shrek another good smack with the horse crop and Shrek shutters, "Y-yes, mein Fuhrer!"

"Spread ze knees." Hitler orders Shrek, pats his ass more softly this time with the horse crop. Shrek complies and spreads his knees a bit and this gets him a harder smack. "Wider!!" Hitler yells smacking Shrek a few more times, making Shrek's green butt cheeks burn with a red glow of pain. Shrek spreads his knees wide, his body shaking and his cock hard, dripping with precum. Hitler grabs a small bottle of lube out of his robe pocket and squirts it onto his index and middle fingers. Hitler plunges his two fingers into Shrek's hole, still loose from the sexual encounter today. Shrek moans at the sudden feeling of being filled. Hitler removes his fingers, satisfied with how stretched Shrek still is. Shrek moans in protest and gets a hard leather smack to his ass and screams in pleasure. Then, Shrek hears an unfamiliar buzzing and then it stops. Shrek doesn't look as not to upset the Fuhrer.

Hitler inserts a small pill shaped vibrator into Shrek and presses a button on a small remote, turning on the vibrator. Shrek's eyes open wide and moans loud at the shock of the immense pleasure. Shrek's knees wobble and falls flat on the bed, butt still high in the air. Hitler leans back on the wall parallel to the bed, watching Shrek's cock drooling precum and his body trembling. Shrek's moans are music to Hitler's ears, making him smirk and stroking his hard cock. Shrek looks at Hitler, eyes half lidded and desperate. Hitler then goes up behind Shrek and grinds up against Shrek and strokes Shrek's hard cock. Hitler's big, hard cock grinds slowly against Shrek's ass. He jerks Shrek's drooling cock hard, making Shrek turn into a moaning mess. "AH!~ Fuhrer I'm gonna cum!" Shrek moans, forcing his butt against Hitler's hard cock but Hitler pulls his hips away. Hitler sits next to Shrek on the bed, turns up the vibrating on the remote, and continues jerking off Shrek.

Shrek cums hard and loud into Hitler's hand, painting loud. Hitler kisses Shrek on the forehead and whispers in his ear, "Now sleep, my schatz~". Shrek settles into the bed, sweaty and tired, as Hitler walks away and out the door. Shrek snuggles up in some blankets and falls asleep, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wrote part of this because they really want to continue this series hehe. Hope this one was as great as the first one X3


End file.
